bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hammerise
- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 04:51, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Infoboxes Could you please use ? Thanks!!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 04:07, 19 August 2007 (UTC) : I don't know... I like Hammerise's infobox better. Could we change the Book Infobox to have that extra Chronology thingy that Hammerise's does? I don't know how, but I bet it wouldn't be too hard. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 05:54, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ::I think I could do that....- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 02:03, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :::Awesome, Legodude! Now I'll go back and put the Book Infobox back on all the articles... This is going to take a while. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 04:18, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Done... And it only took me 62 minutes. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 05:33, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ??? Hammerise,you infobox character is not needed. Why did you make another?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 16:00, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Just experimentin'... but i kinda don't like these infoboxes so i try ti put "my" infoboxes where i can...=/[[user:Hammerise|''' • Hammerise']] 19:20, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :Well, unless your infoboxes are radically different, you could just replace the current infoboxes with yours. That chronology thing you came up with was a good idea. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 19:44, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ::Please leave the infobox alone. I'm sorry if you don't like that design,but evryone like the one with the changable colors. At least I think they do...- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D''''''7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 17:09, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :::Yep, the changeable colors are cool. But we can still center the name and image, and make the name bigger, right? I don't know much about infoboxes, but we could do that without messing with the colors, couldn't we? [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 20:35, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::::MOst likely.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7''''''6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:59, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Userpage Do you suppose you could make a userpage? It makes it a lot easier to spot new users on Recent Changes. Thanks. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 23:51, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :Yes, please do. Your userpage is the #8 most wanted article right now. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 00:18, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::Just write "Hi." or something.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D''''''7'6'''0]]{Give a yell} 00:23, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Okay like that?=)[[user:Hammerise|''' • Hammerise']]40px 10:35, 30 August 2007 (UTC) So, are you still inactive? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:30, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :I really don't have much time, but I try to come here when I have time. So maybe I'll do a few edits a week, but I'll be fully back in one month 100% ;)' •''' Hammerise Multi-colored template links Hey Hammerise, have you noticed the multi-colored names on some templates (Like Template:Toa Tools)? Could you help make them a single, solid color each to help make it readable? Like instead of "Nynrah Ghostblasters" being three different colors, just make it like a neutral grey or something? I know you know a lot about templates, and everytime I've tried, I've ended up ruining it. So I ask you, will you help? I know you're busy sometimes, so I understand if you can't. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:12, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Done, this is how you wanted it, right? And a question - do you want the names of characters in a single color too (Like Icarax) ?' •' Hammerise ::If you don't mind, yes, like either black or red. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:08, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Award Hey Hammerise, I have an award for you, I'd add it to your userpage myself, but you might not want it. Copy and paste this to your page. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:33, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :Hammerise, you forgot to remove your old rating and award. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:11, 10 July 2008 (UTC)